


[fanvid] Doctor McCoy

by Grayswandir (gothic_gray)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_gray/pseuds/Grayswandir
Summary: A silly fanvid inspired by the S.P.O.C.K. song "Doctor McCoy."  (Mostly gen, but there's a hint of possible Kirk/McCoy at the very beginning.)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 3





	[fanvid] Doctor McCoy

Song: "Doctor McCoy"  
Performer: S.P.O.C.K.


End file.
